This invention relates to the mounting of radio or tape deck speakers within a protective helmet.
Motorcycle helmets and other protective headgear are often worn in environments with high noise levels. It has thus been recognized for a number of years that it may be desirable to equip such helmets with speakers or other sound generating devices for communication or entertainment. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,357,711; 4,130,803; 4,109,105; and 4,077,007 illustrate helmets that have been specifically designed to meet this need. However, such helmets are relatively expensive and tend to be limited in their use to the components for which they were designed.
An object of my invention is to provide means for installing conventional portable radio or portable tape deck speakers in a conventional motorcycle helmet or other lined helmet.
It is a further object of my invention to provide means for mounting speakers within a helmet that will permit them to be readily removed by the user so that the risk of theft may be reduced when the helmet must be left unattended in a public place.
It is also an object of my invention to provide means for mounting speakers within a helmet that will make it easy to change components.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the description of the preferred embodiment.